1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an authentication method for global mobility networks, especially relates to an anonymity authentication method for global mobility networks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology development and increasing demands on the personal wireless communication, mobile communication devices such as smart phones are widely used. When a local mobile user roams to a foreign country, many issues may occur for switching from a local communication network to a foreign communication network. For example, a communication service for the local mobile user is normally provided by a local service provider, and a chip card (e.g. a SIM card) for the mobile user contains the account information from a home agent (HA) of the local service provider. When the local mobile user travels or moves to a foreign country, the service provider is changed. Therefore, if the mobile user still uses the same SIM card, there will be issues on switching between different service providers.
In this regard, roaming between different service providers with the same SIM card incurs a verification issue. In a verification procedure, messages transferred between a mobile user, a home agent and a foreign agent should be mutually verified. However, hackers will try any ways to obtain the messages during the verification procedure, which increases the risks on personal information or mobile phone number leakage for the mobile user.
Therefore, providing a secure authentication procedure is very important. Many authentication methods have been provided, but for achieving high security, their operating and transmitting procedures are very complicated, which causes high operational cost and low computational efficiency.